I'll Always Be Here
by kat009
Summary: Talho was the only one that realized how much Holland had changed...and it was hurting her more than he would ever know.


**I'll Always Be Here**

By: Katryn Parker

----

Author's Note: This will not be explicit...it is rated M, BUT I really hate writing lemons. The only reason it's rated M is that there's some language, nudity, and inexplicit lemons...but I didn't think it was suitable for the T rated stuff.

Basically just going a little further into Talho and Holland's relationship. I haven't seen much Eureka 7, but I love it!

----

Disclaimer: I do not own Eureka 7 or any of its characters...blah blah blah.

----

Talho opened her eyes as she felt the side of the bed next to her shift, and she looked over to see Holland sitting there looking at her, a sorrowful look on his face. She sat up, pulling the covers over her naked body, suddenly and strangely modest. He looked away almost immediately, covering his face with his hands.

"What's up with you?" she asked, "Decided to leave the couch and stay where you belong for once?"

He shook his head, his eyes cold and icy...just like they had been ever since he'd realized that what he was doing was wrong. "I was just remembering." He took a deep breath and turned back to face her. "What we used to be."

"Mm," she acknowledged. She'd finally gotten him to look at her and now she was turning away? It seemed like she just couldn't make eye contact with him...the eyes that were once full of life and love for her had completely changed.

"Do you remember?"

"Of course I do," she said quietly. Of course she remembered...young and naive, yet far from innocent. Both of them ambitious to gain rank in the military; he already a general. They'd met at a military ball...perfectly beautiful, a runaway romance.

----

"Hey...I'm Holland."

"Talho," she said, returning the handshake and not caring to hide the fact that she was feasting her eyes on his beautiful body. He was most definitely a fighter.

That night he'd taken her home and she'd invited him in. She sat him down on the couch and got him a drink, throwing off her shoes unceremoniously and dropping them in the corner. He watched as she glided around the apartment, her white dress dragging behind her.

"Very nice dress," he said.

"Don't you mean nice ass?" she asked, laughing and leaning on the countertop. He looked at her across the back of the couch. "Sweet-talkers don't get past me...I mean, why don't you just admit you want to fuck me?"

"Even though you're three years younger, you act like you're even more...educated then I am," he said, raising an eyebrow.

She returned the expression, taking another sip of her drink. "Wanna find out?"

Following her shoes, the white dress was quickly thrown to the corner as well. His heated lips pressed against her skin as she tried her best to get to the bedroom. His hands were all over her, lighting her skin on fire wherever they traveled. Clothes were thrown into random places on the floor as they made love for the first time.

----

"Were we in love, Talho?"

She glanced back up at him in the dark room, glad to know that he couldn't see the sad look on her face. "Hell if I know. I'd never been in love before...I think it says something that I worried for you though...and I still am worried."

----

Other encounters came after that first one. Every time it resulted in waking up in the other's arms...and every time, she felt like she didn't want to let go. He was reckless, always going out and doing dangerous things. Their commanding officer had separated them onto different teams, and Talho wasn't around to watch out for him anymore.

Hands danced across her skin one morning when he whispered in her ear, "I'm leaving for Ciudades Del Cielo tomorrow."

She rolled over abruptly to face him and could see the shock registered on his face. "What?"

"I'm leaving...tomorrow..."

"Ciudades Del Cielo? But they're supposed to be harmless there...why are you going?"

He frowned. "There's a rebellion, apparently. Someone's gotta do something, and they're sending in my team to do it."

Talho looked away from him, thinking. "I didn't know there was a rebellion..."

"Nobody did," he said shortly, "I just thought I should tell you I was going...and it's supposed to be tough out there. That religious group is getting violent."

She bit her lip, thinking of how she could say what she meant... "Holland?"

"What?"

"I'm worried about you."

----

"Why would you be worried?" he asked, "Things are fine."

"Things aren't fine...I know that much," she replied, shaking her head, "Holland, you're different. You have mood swings all the time...you don't have as much fun with the crew as you used to...you don't touch me anymore..."

"Talho," he interrupted, putting a hand over hers, "It's not like that...I don't know what it is...I just."

"I mean, look at me!" she said intensely, still holding the blankets over her chest, "It's been so long since you last made love to me that I don't want you to see me! I mean...I know we were never married, but we've been together for five years, Holland. Five long years...does that mean anything to you?"

His other hand hesitantly took the one that held the blanket in front of her breasts and he openly looked at her for the first time in weeks. When he looked up at her face he saw that her eyes were wide in shock as she watched his hand travel across her chest, delicately fondling her breasts. She shivered, closing her eyes.

She was crying.

"I'm sorry..." he murmured, pulling her head to his shoulder and wrapping his arms around her. She dug her nails into his shoulders and pounded on his chest with her free hand.

"Why, why, WHY!" she sobbed into his flesh.

"I killed all those people, Talho," he whispered, "I couldn't...those innocent people."

She pulled away from him, gasping as she watched his hands clench and unclench against the comforter, biting his own tongue until it bled. This was what had happened to him...

----

"I need you to come with me, Talho...we're not doing this shit with the military anymore...we need to get out."

"What happened?"

"I killed all those people for no reason!"

She rested the phone against her ear, a nurturing feeling coming into her for the first time. "Come to Monarchy," she said quietly, "I'll be waiting...and we'll leave."

----

She crushed her lips against his, stopping him from doing anymore damage to himself and wrapping her arms around his neck. He stopped and his hands went to her waist, pulling her closer. He felt her breasts brush against his naked chest and he quickly made sure the rest of his clothing was gone. That night, as he thrust himself into her, it was almost like they were young and happy again.

"So were we in love...?" she murmured as he lay sleeping in her arms, "I don't know..." She pressed her hand against his chest, feeling his heartbeat. "But I do know I'll always be here."

His icy blue eyes lit up at those words...but she just couldn't see.

----

**Author's Note:** OK...that made me happy for some reason. And don't quote me on any of this stuff...they're probably going to go in a different direction with Holland and Talho, but I just thought this was what SHOULD happen.

Please review and let me know what you think! I'm quite proud. (Dances)

--Kat


End file.
